The Brightest Star
by spellwrite
Summary: Will and Elizabeth have their marriage annulled before Will leaves. Elizabeth can't stop thinking about Jack. What will happen if he suddenly shows up to take her away? High rating for future chapters!
1. A Love Lost

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately). If I did I would not be writing this fiction, i'd be living it. Since I can't have Jack (*pouts*), this will have to do. **

**The Brightest Star**

**Chapter 1:**

A welcome breeze whispered lightly along the rocky shore, ghosting across Elizabeth's flushed skin. She leaned softly against the railing of her small balcony, looking up at the night sky. She was in awe of the vast expanse of black velvet, dotted with tiny caverns of light and had been since she was a small child. In London, it had been somewhat difficult to make them out above the thick layer of smoke that fell like a blanket over the city. However, ever since she had moved to the Caribbean she had been captivated by the wondrous beauty which the night sky laid bare.

Since her mother's death, Elizabeth had come to believe that there was a star in the sky that shone brighter than the others – her mother's spirit – a beacon of hope in the dark, foreboding world. Her thoughts turned now, however, to Will. He had left on the Flying Dutchman almost six months ago, chained to the ship for all eternity – committed to ferrying lost souls to the afterlife…the souls of those who had died at sea. Will would never have the opportunity to capture the true beauty of a star – for someone to believe that the brightest star in the heavens was his spirit watching over them. He was forever bound to the sea.

Despite the fact that Elizabeth still loved him dearly, they both knew that to remain married would only cause unnecessary heartache to each of them. Will knew the price that had to be paid in order to save Elizabeth and his father. Ten years at sea, one day on land. He wouldn't age…Elizabeth would. He couldn't bear to leave Elizabeth alone and waiting for him so he had annulled the marriage before leaving to fulfil his destiny. He couldn't possibly ask Elizabeth to dwindle away her entire life in order to spend a few fleeting days with him. He had no right to expect that from her and so they had parted as friends and Elizabeth had found freedom.

Tearing her gaze away from the overhead stars – instead focusing on their reflection in the icy depths of the ocean – Elizabeth allowed her mind to once again wander. It landed exactly where she expected it to; the same figure it seemed to have sought constantly since she had left his presence.

Captain Jack Sparrow. The name itself was enough to trigger a relentless flow of images across her vision, her body quivering at the mere thought of him. She could still taste his lips pressing ravenous and demanding against her, plundering her hot mouth with his skilful tongue, setting her entire body aflame with an overwhelming need to feel his bare skin against hers.

They had only shared one kiss – one kiss that Elizabeth had used to distract him in order to sacrifice him…to kill him. It was meant to be emotionless, a means to an end to bring about his end – to save others. It had backfired, set her alight. Ever since that one kiss, all Elizabeth could think about was the feeling of his hard, muscular body pressed tightly against her own – his tongue, his calloused hands moving insistently, possessively across her naked flesh while hers were buried deep within his thick, dark hair.

Elizabeth sighed. In an attempt to compose herself and collect her wandering thoughts she took a shuddering breath, trying to subdue the desire that had rippled through her body at just his image, once again setting her aflame with a desperate longing to feel his touch.

She looked out at the dark, tempting horizon. Ever since she had left the Black Pearl she had been wishing, praying for a set of black sails to come sweeping into view, bringing with them the one person she had desperately craved for every minute of everyday.

"Where are you, Jack?" She whispered, letting the breeze carry the sound away from her and into the darkness.

Jack stiffened as the sound of her strained, deflated voice reached his ears. He watched as her shoulders slumped and she returned into the house. He released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. His mind was made up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffhanger! **

**Short but sweet. However, I am putting the next chapter straight up! **

**Review, please! **

**Spellwrite 333**


	2. A Love Returned

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1!!!**

**The Brightest Star**

**Chapter 2:**

She blew out the candle, turning over on the bed so that she had her back towards the balcony. As long as she could hear the gentle lapping of the ocean against the rocky shore she would just pretend that she had never left the Pearl. She could imagine that Jack was just a few steps away, separated from her by a mere cabin door. If she closed her eyes – focused intently – she could even make believe that she could feel his presence in the room with her. The scent of rum and seawater filled her senses.

A hand clasped firmly across her mouth. Elizabeth's eyes flew wide in horror as she clamped her teeth around her attacker's fingers, her scream stifled by its presence upon her lips. The person drew back sharply, letting out a quick breath of pain.

"Jesus, woman! What the hell'd ye do that fer?" Twisting sharply, Elizabeth almost fell out of bed as she scrambled to see through the darkness. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

"Jack?" It came out as a strangled moan from between her lips, so quiet she wasn't sure she'd spoken it out loud. She had imagined, fantasised over having Jack in her bedroom. She was sure it was just another dream.

"The one and only, luv." She could tell he was smirking without even looking at his face.

"What –" Elizabeth stammered, not knowing whether to slap him or kiss him senseless. She shook slightly as she tried to refrain from doing either, feeling the heat rush into her body, overtaking her senses with raw desire. "What the hell are you doing here, creeping up on me in the middle of the night?!" She questioned, her tone confused and accusing.

"What are ye doin' lettin' me?" He countered. His face broke into a smirk, his lips quirking to one side as she spluttered a half-hearted response. How could she begin to make sense when his mouth, slightly parted, was just begging to be tasted?

"Well…I – I was almost asleep. I was thinking." Jack's smirk grew. Elizabeth was enraptured by the shadows playing across his striking features, cast by the moonlight shining through the open balcony.

"Which one was it?" Jack questioned in a smug tone. "Asleep? Or thinking?" Elizabeth ignored his question, fighting the blush rising in her cheeks. _'Thank God it's dark'_ she thought before forming her next words.

"You didn't answer my question." She stated.

"And what question might that be?" Elizabeth turned her disbelieving face to his, her eyebrow quirked in a demanding question.

"You know full well what question I'm talking about."

"Oh, Lizzie." Instead of answering her, Jack quickly changed the subject. "How've ye been?"

"Just answer the question, Jack. Please." She gave him a piercing look as it defying him to avoid answering her. She wasn't in the mood for playing games. She wanted – needed – to know why he was there. Jack realised that she wasn't going to give in and his expression fell to a pout. His eyes dropped briefly to her lips before he spoke.

"I wanted to see ye." He answered simply. _'Well that's not at all helpful'_ Elizabeth silently exclaimed.

"You wanted to see me?" She repeated, disbelieving. "You come all this way, break into my room in the middle of the night and creep up on me while I'm in bed, all because you wanted to see me?"

"I didn't break in!" Jack was indignant as he swaggered across to the large wooden door. He pointed firmly at the lock. "See! Nothing's broken! I can't help it if _ye_ left the room unlocked!" Elizabeth scowled at him.

"That's not the point and you know it."

"Ah, then what is the point?" The smirk was back on Jack's face. Elizabeth opened and closed her mouth, frantically searching for an answer.

"The point – the point is that I don't believe you."

"Nothing's _broken_. QED, I didn't _break _in –" Jack argued with a huff.

"Jack!" Elizabeth quickly silenced him before her could changed the subject…again. "As I was saying, you always wait for the opportune moment – one that is beneficial for you. Why are you here and why now?" He tone left no room for argument, if she had been talking to anyone but Captain Jack Sparrow. As it was, he once again avoided her question.

"I saw ye on the balcony earlier. Ye seemed t'be lost on a little world of yer own creation. But then I heard me name –"

"You couldn't have…" Elizabeth immediately flushed at his words.

"But I did. Funny that." Jack stated, amusement evident in his voice as he tilted his head, regarding her closely. He stalked over to the edge of the bed where Elizabeth was still perched and lowered himself next to her. He glanced at her lips.

Elizabeth tensed. _'How am I going to explain that one?' _She thought. He was so close she could almost taste him and it wasn't helping her think at all. She thought furiously, knowing that he probably wouldn't accept any explanation without first debating it.

"I was just thinking about the Pearl. I've been going out of my mind ever since I left – the ship." She was going to say 'you' but caught herself at the last minute. "Life just isn't the same here. I need adventure. I was wondering what adventures you were having." At least she hadn't completely lied to him.

Jack stayed quiet for several minutes running over her words in his mind. She wanted adventure? Who was he to deny her what she wanted? He moved closer to her on the bed, his thigh brushing lightly against her own, sending shivers throughout her entire body.

"Ye want adventure?" He questioned seriously, looking directly into her eyes, searching their depths.

"Yes." She whispered softly. He was so close that he could feel her breath ghost across his cheekbones, his lips. He could picture himself leaning forward and capturing her tender lips with his, taking what he wanted from her.

Ever since she had kissed him aboard the Pearl, abandoning him to the Kraken, he had known her for what she truly was. A pirate. She had used her stunning beauty and womanly charms as a distraction in order to chain him to the mast and leave him to the non-existent mercy of the deadly beast. And her kiss. For just one kiss he would have happily chained _himself_ to that mast.

He came out of his revere, his eyes focusing once again upon hers. It was then that he realised how close they really were, noses almost touching, breathing mingled with one another. Her lips parted and it was his undoing. Without giving her a chance to object, without thinking of the consequences of kissing a married woman, Jack closed the distance between then, his hot lips locking with hers in a passionate embrace.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed with a barrage of emotions. She could hardly breath as her entire body quivered from the familiar taste of rum and spice. Their tongues battled for dominance, her hands buried in his dark, thick hair, his own caressing her sides and slowly sliding upwards. He gently cupped her breast with his right palm as his left, rough and calloused just like she remembered, rested against her cheek with surprising gentleness. Elizabeth's entire body shook with the variety of sensations that flooded her.

The smell, the touch, the taste sank into Elizabeth's unconscious thought and she suddenly stiffened and pulled back. All she could remember was the drowning guilt and loss that had been the result of the last kiss. She couldn't bear thinking about her actions when they had last been this close. She couldn't bear to be this close to him again, knowing what she had done.

She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and look at him. She could still feel his breath on her face. She could still taste his lips upon hers. Yet she couldn't stop her mind flashing back to that awful day.

"Elizabeth." His voice was gentle but commanding. "Lizzie, look at me." She opened her eyes but kept them firmly fixed on his jaw line. She knew that if she looked at into the depths of his stunning eyes she would be lost to him.

The hand that still rested on her cheek was gently lowered, stroking her skin softly until his fingertips brushed the underside of her chin. Softly but determined, he lifted her gaze to his.

"There's nothin' to be ashamed of, Lizzie." He soothed her, imagining that she felt guilty for kissing him when she was still married to Will.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." He immediately seemed to recognise what she was referring to as she tried once again to lower her gaze. He refused to let her turn away from him, however, before she understood.

"Ye have nothin' to be sorry for, luv. Nothin' at all."

"I killed you, Jack. I actually killed you." She choked back a small sob, not wanting to break down in front of him. She was stronger than that. Jack realised that she had been carrying this weight around with her all this time, her guilt slowly eating away at her.

"No, luv. Ye came back fer me. Ye sailed to the end of the world and beyond…just fer me."

"But –" She tried to argue.

"No 'buts'. You did all that ye could to save everybody from the same fate as me. Ye did what ye had to and no one can ask anymore than that. Ye came to rescue me and fer that 'm grateful. It should be me thankin' ye fer savin' me, not ye askin' to be forgiven." He kept his gaze locked on hers, showing her his sincerity. "Now, about that adventure ye were cravin' a moment ago." Elizabeth looked confused at Jack's words.

'_How can one man jump so quickly between so many different subjects?'_ She wondered, looking at his kissable lips and wondering what he was going to say next.

"How'd ye fancy a ride aboard a magnificent vessel?" Elizabeth stared straight at Jack, shocked and appalled that he would say such a thing. Jack noticed her look. "I meant the Pearl, Darlin'." He chuckled. Another blush rose in her cheeks and she realised that it happened a lot when she was around him.

"I need a new crewmember and ye are apparently in search of excitement and adventure. It looks to me like a good match." He concluded, once again glancing down at her full lips, red and swollen from their previous escapade, before letting his gaze linger over her scantly covered body. Elizabeth, who knew she would never be able to refuse being whisked away by Jack, who would follow him to the ends of the earth and beyond, looked decidedly into his eyes, getting lost in their depths.

"When do we leave?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I love reviews!! The more reviews I get, the quicker chapter 3 will be posted! **

**Spellwrite 333**


	3. Mrs Turner?

**The Brightest Star**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1!!**

**Chapter 3: **

The sun was high in the sky, casting its sweltering rays onto the deck of the Black Pearl. Her long, blonde hair pulled back into a twist on the top of her head, Elizabeth could feel the heat burning into the back of her neck, her skin already red from the harsh weather to which the rest of the crew were already adapt.

She had only been back on board for a few hours and she already felt the sweet relief of being home. Home: that is what the Pearl had come to mean to her, although she still couldn't tell whether it was the actual ship, the crew – or just Jack's presence that made her feel that way.

Leaning with her back against the railing, Elizabeth's gaze was torn between the welcoming relief of her cool, dark cabin and Jack himself. He was standing proud at the helm, one hand resting lightly on the wheel, his stunning figure outlined by the sun and looking every inch the man he was: Captain of his beloved ship. Her chest constricted as she watched his hand gently caress the smooth wood of the wheel. She imagined his hand caressing her in the same way, his fingertips brushing softly across her bare skin, leaving a blazing trail of shuddering desire in their wake…being followed by his mouth – hot and plundering.

She felt her cheeks flush as she realised that Jack was looking directly at her – a flush that had nothing to do with the stifling heat. Ever since Jack had broken into her bedroom the previous night, _'He did break in, no matter how much he argues!'_ she thought defiantly, she'd had to stifle the urge to throw herself into his arms and kiss him until neither one of them could breathe. She wanted him to take her, mercilessly fill her until neither of them could let go. She wanted him…all of him.

As soon as he had asked her to join him on the Pearl she had been willing, eager to just leave her life behind. It hadn't been difficult and they had left almost immediately, Elizabeth only stopping long enough to throw a few clothes into a bag before following Jack out the door without a backwards glance.

As it turned out, the Pearl had been docked in a hidden cove just a mile from her modest house for almost twenty-four hours. A few of the crew had gone for basic supplies (rum!) but most had stopped behind to guard the ship while Jack had come to fetch her. He had left Gibbs in charge once again, despite the fact that the last time he had trusted his first-mate to guard his ship, the older man had fallen into a drunken-stupor and the Pearl had once again slipped into the hands of Barbossa.

It had been lucky for Jack (and Gibbs!) that he carried his compass on his person. With plenty of rum in his system and even more in his hand, it had been easy for Jack to find his ship. With the ingenious only possessed by Captain Jack Sparrow – the fact that he had the charts to the Fountain of Youth to 'barter' with helping slightly – he had managed to regain control of his ship. Of course, he had made sure to show Barbossa the same courtesy that the older pirate had twice bestowed on him. Last anyone had seen of him, he had been standing alone on a godforsaken island, trying to build a raft big enough to carry him to the nearest inhabited strip of land.

Despite her feeling towards Barbossa, Elizabeth had to admit that, were it not for him, she would never have met Jack. She would certainly not have become a member of him crew and would probably have ended up married to Norrington, trapped inside a corset instead of standing on the deck of a pirate ship, looking out at the rolling ocean and sailing off towards the horizon.

Now, with her back towards the helm, Elizabeth was shocked when she felt the hard, muscular strength of Jack's chest press flush against her back. His weight pinned her to the railing, his arms coming to rest on the wood either side of her body. Elizabeth drew in a shaky breath, her stomach twisting and swooping at Jack's close proximity, her senses overwhelmed. His scent was clear – rum and seawater – and a shiver ran throughout her body, a rush of warmth settling between her thighs. Hell, his smell alone was enough to turn her on.

"Mrs Turner." Jack whispered in her ear, gaining her attention. She snapped out of her lust filled thoughts, turning underneath him so that she was facing him, almost letting out a groan of pleasure as she felt the friction between their bodies, their warm breath mingling, distracting her. She looked directly into his eyes, so close that she could see her own reflection.

"It's Miss Swann." Her mind instantly flashed back to the day she had met him on the docks of Port Royale. He had saved her life when she had fallen of the battlements of the fort and then used her to save himself from capture. She had spoken that same line then, full of anger and disgust. Now she used it to make a statement – tell him she was not married – free to do as she pleased. Jack was completely taken aback by her words.

"Miss Swann?" he asked, confusion etched into his voice. "Ye should not forget yer husband so fast." Elizabeth giggled.

"What husband, Jack? I don't have a husband." Jack looked at her as if she had gone mad as he eyes went wide with faked innocence. He raised his palm to her forehead and her knees threatened to buckle at his touch. Luckily, his body still held hers pinned to the railing.

"Are ye sure yer feelin' alright? Have ye completely lost yer mem'ry? William Turner…the Dutchman – the whelp stabbin' the heart after ye got married…anythin'?" He questioned as if he had decided she was, in fact, insane.

"Of course." She answered as though he were a small child. "Not forgetting Will's day on land…" she looked Jack on the eye as she spoke her next words. "…our annulment." Jack gaped at her like a fish stuck out of water.

"Yer not married?" he finally managed to ask.

"No, Jack, I'm not." Jack's features took on a devilish smirk, his mouth finally seeming to unfreeze as the next question slid from his tempting lips.

"So ye didn't get yer weddin' night?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth's entire body once again flushed at his words. "That's none of your business!"

"Ye said yer marr-i-age had been annulled. An annulment's not an annulment if said annulled marriage has never been consummated. Ergo, _your_ annulled marriage leads one t'believe that ye didn't enjoy yer weddin' night as ye should have – annulled marriage or not. Savvy?" Elizabeth spluttered as Jack looked very pleased with himself.

"Fine! No. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic, luv. Although 'm guessin' yer not." A fire danced in his eyes as he leaned slightly closer to her. His powerful body pressed even tighter to hers and she fought to stop herself throwing her arms around his neck and begging him to take her where they stood.

"Jack –!" The warning in her voice left no room for argument. He stepped backwards and the sudden loss of body heat left Elizabeth's chest constricting. She gripped the rail hard to keep herself from collapsing into a heap in the floor.

"I know exactly what ye mean, luv." He whispered. He looked longingly at her lips before turning and striding back to his place at the helm. Elizabeth stood looking after him, heart rate still pounding as she waited for support to return to her legs.

**Review! The next chapter is written and the more reviews, the quicker it's posted!**

**Thanks to previous reviewers: **

**Crystalyna du Starrvan**

**Silentlamb9 **

**foxboro**

**Thanks, Spellwrite**


	4. A Star of my Own?

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 – I hate typing these things out!!**

**The Brightest Star**

**A star of my own?**

Tortuga hadn't changed. There were a multitude of sins to be hidden around the vivacious town: the last free pirate town in the Caribbean and a haven for every mother's son who dared call himself 'pirate'.

Elizabeth looked around her as she remembered the last time she had been there, disguised as a man so as to avoid any awkward situations. If she were truthful, she had still ended up in one huge brawl but that didn't count…

The last time she had walked around this town, she had been on a journey to save her fiancé. Now, with Will gone and Jack beside her, the only things she sought was the courage to tell Jack how she felt – that she wanted him to make her his in every possible way – and the answer as to why he came in search of _her_ to become a member of his crew. Of course, the only thing that Jack was currently seeking was a large tankard of rum.

Reluctantly, she followed Jack into the nearest tavern. He ducked as soon as he crossed the threshold, half crawling to the nearest obscure corner. Elizabeth followed, sitting across from him at the table. She watched as his eyes quickly scanned the bar for no apparent reason. In reality, he was hiding from a number of wenches who may have felt inclined to take a strike at his face.

"Jack, what in God's name are you doing?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder to see what his crouched form was looking for.

"Nothin'." He answered quickly. "Nothin' at all." His hand unconsciously rose to touch his cheek as if protecting it. Elizabeth reasoned that it probably was.

With the stop at Tortuga being only long enough to restock the ship's essential supplies – rum and a minimum portion of food – most of the crew had stayed on guard aboard the ship. Gibbs had been given the task of re-filling the hold and storeroom while Jack had taken Elizabeth in search of his lifeline to the world - rum! After two pitchers of the beverage were delivered to the table, Jack turned to her. Having taken a large swig of his drink, which was now half empty, he was finally ready to reveal his plans.

"Ye may've been wonderin' why it is I've been busy findin' m'self a trustworthy crew." He started almost conversationally.

"Not really – a ship always needs a trustworthy crew, especially one as special as the Pearl." Jack looked very pleased by this. "Although I _was_ wondering why you came to recruit _me_." Jack leaned forwards so that only Lizzie could hear him.

"I thought ye might be interested in where 'm goin'. In takin' yer share of the profit, as it were."

"And where exactly are we going?" She too leaned forwards, noticing Jack's downward glance as she did so and trying to suppress a shudder of desire.

"I've got somethin' Barbossa doesn't."

"I'm sure you've got many 'something's' that Barbossa doesn't. What makes this something so special?" She was shocked at her own daring but Jack only smirked at her flirtatious remark.

"Now, luv. One thing at a time." He winked at her. Reaching into his coat pocket, he looked around one more time, checking that no one was near before pulling out an ancient looking chart, much like the one from World's End. Signalling her closer still, he laid it out on the table between them, keeping it hidden from the view of those around them. 'Aqua de Vida' stood out in bold, grey lettering.

"The Fountain of Youth?" Elizabeth breathed, looking between Jack and the chart in awe.

"Aye." Jack confirmed. "And I thought ye might be interested in findin' it with me." He watched as a range of emotions played across her face.

"Immortality?" She questioned, it seemed to herself more than him. She had pitied the fact that Will would never find his place in the heavens and now she was suddenly faced with the same choice.

"Aye, luv. Eternal youth if ye want t'be precise."

"And you want me to come with you?" She didn't know what else to say. Jack looked directly at her, holding her gaze.

"I thought eternal youth might be somethin' ye'd be attracted to." Elizabeth looked down at the table, unable to respond. Did she really want to live forever? Did she really want to watch everyone around her – family and friends – die?

All of a sudden her throat constricted, her stomach churning as she fought the urge to pass out. It was too much for her to take in. Did Jack really expect her to answer straight away? The way he was looking at her suggested that that was exactly what he was waiting for.

"I've got to go." Was all she said as she stood abruptly, sucking in a breath of air before turning on her tail and half running out of the door. The humid street air did nothing to ease her light-headedness. Stumbling over the foot of a drunken pirate who was lying haphazardly across the lane, she started back to the ship and the relief of her own cabin. She knew that Jack would follow her. He would want answers that she simply couldn't give him.

Finally making her way up the gangplank and onto the deck, Elizabeth side stepped Gibbs as he moved to intercept her. She heard Jack's familiar swagger as he clambered up the wooden walkway after her but she didn't stop to look back. She entered her cabin and locked the door behind her. Knowing that Jack had the only other key, she left her key in the lock so that the cabin couldn't be opened from the outside.

"Lizzie, luv, are ye OK? Let me in!" Jack's muffled voice reached her through the door as he rattled the key in the lock. It wasn't until he threatened to break the door down that she finally spoke up.

"I'm fine, Jack. Leave me alone." She called from her place on the bed. The key rattled helplessly in the door for a few moments longer before he finally gave in. He knew better than to attempt to sway a stubborn woman. She would talk to him when she was good and ready.

Elizabeth spent the rest of the night locked in her cabin, all of her energy focused on Jack's proposition. It was now mid-day the following day and she was still holed up in the small room, debating her choices. Every now and then she would hear footsteps stop outside the door but after a couple of minutes they always moved on. She knew Jack was waiting.

She didn't know, however, what she was going to say to him. How could she possibly explain what she was feeling when she didn't really know herself?

It had always been her belief that her mother was watching over her, at peace in the beauty of the night sky. She had looked forward to living a full life, believing that when it ended she would finally find her place amongst those who had gone before her. She would finally be united with her family.

Now, though, her entire belief had been thrown into confusion. Jack had offered her a chance to forsake everything she thought she wanted – to live forever, like he would should they succeed. She had always felt that she would follow Jack wherever he led but now she was being put to the test, she wasn't sure that she had it in her.

She thought back to losing Will, the effect that it had on her. But Jack had always been there. Every time she thought of him a warmth spread through her chest and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She realised that whenever she was with him she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Whenever he was gone, she was constantly thinking of him, wondering where he was and what he was doing. She could picture him now, standing at the helm, the wind on his face as he stared out to the horizon. Her heart skipped a beat and rose in her throat as she tried in vain to swallow the overwhelming realisation that had suddenly occurred to her.

She was in love with Captain Jack Sparrow. She would do anything he asked if it meant being with him. She would gladly relinquish her beliefs for just one extra day with him. If he was with her then she would have everything she could ever ask for – she didn't need a star.

As the recognition sunk in she unsteadily rose to her feet and headed towards the door. Unlocking it and flinging it open, she was shocked as Jack stumbled in, almost landing face first on the wooden floor before managing to right himself.

Elizabeth hid a smile as she stepped casually around his speechless body.

"What are we waiting for?" She called back over her shoulder. "Don't we have a heading to follow?"

**Please Review! Reviews mean chapters! They are almost as good as rum!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!**

**Spellwrite **

**P.S. To all those who are waiting for the smut/ hot action, there are some things I have written first but it is going to happen soon!**


	5. The Price of Immortality

**Disclaimer: It's all in chapter one!**

**The Price of Immortality –**

The sun was high in the sky, unstopped by the scattering of cotton wool like clouds that passed occasionally across its path.

Two days after setting sail from Tortuga and they still hadn't reached land. Now that she had made the decision to join Jack on his quest for the Fountain of Youth, Elizabeth had other things on her mind, completely unconcerned with their heading or time keeping. She had spent the past twenty-four hours avoiding being in direct contact with Jack, either in her cabin with the door securely locked or keeping busy on deck, mingling with the crew as they worked. At the current moment she was kneeling on the hard wood of the deck. Running the scrubbing brush across the surface, she felt a shadow loom over her. She knew who it was without looking up, his scent and footfalls instantly giving him away.

"'Ello, luv. Care to tell me exactly why ye've seen fit to avoid me?" Still she didn't look up, knowing that she would be captured by his bottom less eyes – that she would probably tell him everything she was feeling were she to meet his gaze.

"I'm not avoiding you, Captain." She quickly denied as she continued scrubbing the ship.

"I see. That'll be why ye refuse t'look at me. Why ye haven't spoken t'me since leavin' Tortuga. And since when d'ye call me 'Capt'n'?"

"I've spoken to you since we left –"

"One sentence while ye were walkin' away from me don't qualify as talkin', luv." He interjected. She ignored his logic, instead deflecting his other accusations.

"I've looked at you plenty of times and as for calling you 'Captain', it's who you are, isn't it? You remind us at every opportunity." Jack stood, flabbergast and mouth gaping, unable to respond. "If you don't mind, _Captain,_" she emphasised, "I've got work to do." She dismissed him completely, continuing her task, afraid that if he kept pushing the subject then she would admit to everything.

Unable to form a response to her cold words, a feeling of puzzlement and an inexplicable sense of dejection forming in his chest, Jack stood there for a few moments. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her despite her obvious detachment towards him.

"Capt'n!" Gibb's frantic shout echoed ahead of him as he raced over to Jack's shoulder. _'So it's just me she refuses to look at.' _Jack noted with a slight pang of jealousy when he caught Elizabeth's attention focused on his older first-mate. Trying to put it to the back of his mind he turned his own attention to the other man's waving arms.

"Yes, Mr Gibbs?" He questioned, looking as through he wanted to strangle him for the interruption as well as the attention he was getting from the younger woman.

"There be a ship comin' up on us, Capt'n!" He pointed back over the port side railing and Jack immediately moved to assess the situation, pulling out his telescope as he went. "She's not flyin' any colours, Capt'n…" Gibbs confirmed.

"Not good." Jack muttered under his breath. He turned back to the deck, striding towards the helm and shouting orders as he went.

"Man yer stations ye vile bilge rats!" He barked, climbing the steps to take his position at the wheel. "Run out the cannons!" The crew scrambled to obey his orders. Once again, Jack pulled out his telescope. The other ship was gaining fast, now close enough for him to make out the figure of the person standing at the opposing helm.

"It's not possible…" He whispered.

"Jack, what is it?" Elizabeth questioned beside him. He vaguely noticed that she had forgotten her harshness towards him but he was too busy to make anything of it there and then. Instead, he handed her his telescope, fingers brushing as she took it, sending a shiver through both of their bodies. Pointing it at the enemy ship and trying to compose herself, she soon realised exactly why Jack was so apprehensive.

"Barbossa!" She gasped, almost dropping the telescope from shock. "How…"

"I've no idea," Jack admitted with a pout, "But 'm guessin' it had nothin' t'do with sea turtles…although, there'd certainly be enough hair…" Elizabeth look baffled but decided it would be better not to ask.

She shook herself together when she realised that Barbossa and his ship were almost alongside them now, both vessels ready for immanent attack.

"Hold yer fire! Wait fer me order!" Jack exclaimed to the crew, Gibbs echoing his words down the ship. Elizabeth waited with apprehension as Barbossa leered across the water, Jack smirking back at him. For a few moments all that was heard was the creaking of the two ships riding the waves of the ocean.

And then all hell broke loose as both Captains acted in the same moment.

"Fire!" The shout resonated across the calm of the ocean, mingling with the resonating release of two sets of cannons. It was utter chaos as shot after shot was fired. A constant battle erupted.

Twenty minutes later and neither side were making any progress. As Elizabeth turned around she heard Barbossa's shout.

"Prepare to board!" She immediately drew her cutlass, preparing herself for the onslaught. Before she knew it, swords were thrashing all around her as she threw her weight behind the swings of her own blade. Her adrenaline thundered through her veins, pounding in her ears as she defended herself and the ship. Slicing through two attackers, she blocked the path of a third before going on the offensive once more.

Jack sent a quick glance her way, checking that she could handle herself. He didn't like the odds of her slight frame against that of a bulky pirate but he hoped that her skills with a sword were enough to enable her to hold her own. A pang of sheer worry exploded in his chest before settling in the pit of his stomach. If anything were to happen to her…

Jack started to make his way to her side, cutting through the enemy as he moved. He wanted to protect her. Barbossa blocked his path, however, as well as his view of the young woman.

"Where ye goin', Jack?" the older pirate drawled.

"Apparently 'm not." Jack answered, his lip quirked and head slightly bowed, forcing the worry out of his voice. Barbossa raised his cutlass forcing Jack to do the same.

"Where be the charts?" Jack ignored him.

"How did ye get off that island?" He seemed genuinely puzzled. Barbossa's voice was filled with sarcasm as he answered.

"Sea turtles. The charts, Jack – where be they?"

"It's Capt'n. Savvy?"

"Well – _Capt'n_ – since ye won't hand over the charts, seems t'me like I've no use fer ye!"

Elizabeth looked up in time to see Barbossa lunge towards Jack. She watched as Jack lifted his sword to block the blow but it was too late. She screamed as the blade pierced his right shoulder, his face a gruesome twist of shock and immense pain.

Jack looked directly into her eyes as he fell slowly to his knees. It seemed as though she were watching him in slow motion, time standing still. Distracted by her scream which she hadn't been aware of releasing, Barbossa turned to face her, a cruel smirk on his face. She moved towards the older pirate, determined to slice straight through him, when she was stopped in her tracks.

Jack knew exactly what Elizabeth was planning to do and he couldn't let her. If she engaged Barbossa in a duel then there was no telling who would win and he wasn't about to let her get herself killed. Gathering his last remaining strength, he lifted his sword in his left hand, his face screwed up in pain. With all the energy he could muster, he plunged the blade straight through Barbossa's chest. Barbossa's face contorted as he fell to the deck: dead.

With their Captain dead, his crew instantly surrendered and the men on the Pearl let out an almighty cheer, not realising that their Captain was wounded. Elizabeth didn't notice the celebration, her body numb and she focused on reaching Jack. Completely spent, he sunk to the deck in a collapsed heap. Unaware of her body, Elizabeth fell to her knees next to him. A tear dropped from her eye, tracing a path down her cheek as she cradled his head helplessly in her lap.

"Please…please don't die…" she begged as Gibbs examined him, desperately trying to stem the flow of blood from his shoulder. Applying pressure to the wound, Gibbs and two of the crew carried Jack to his cabin, laying him gently on the bed. Elizabeth felt helpless as she stood immobile next to him, her tears flowing fast and free as she shook in sheer, unadulterated desperation.

Gibbs worked non-stop for almost an hour in an attempt to clean and bandage the gaping hole through Jack's body. Elizabeth, saturated in Jack's blood, looked on the whole time, sobs wracking her body. How could she possibly leave him?

After what felt like an eternity to her, Gibbs looked up. His features had lost their usual cheer and his eyes were solemn.

"I've done what I can," He started. Elizabeth took a deep, staggering breath as she shook her head in denial. "But the wound seems infected. He's got a fever an' I can't do anymore."

"No!" Elizabeth shouted. She flung herself at Gibbs, beating her fists furiously against his chest, grief flowing unchecked down her cheeks. "You've got to do something."

"There's nothin' more t'be done." He was truly apologetic as he sat her down in the nearby chair. Pure exhaustion claimed her limbs as the fight left her body. "'m truly sorry." He whispered gravely as he left the cabin. The door thudded shut behind him, leaving Elizabeth on her own with Jack.

She sat next to his sweat drenched body, his hand clasped in hers while she wiped a damp cloth across his forehead in an attempt to cool his burning skin. Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought of the last thing she said to him. She couldn't let him die – she would never forgive herself. She wouldn't be able to live without him.

Sweeping a dread lock back off his forehead, a sudden though occurred to her. She rose swiftly from her chair and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth before sweeping out of the cabin and onto the deck, flipping open Jack's compass as she went.

"Mr Gibbs! We have a heading!"

**Please Review**

**I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but it's up now. Chapter 6 will be posted soon!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far!**

**Spellwrite x**


	6. Wish Upon a Star

**The Brightest Star **

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1!**

**AN:// I am sooo sorry for not updating - things have been really hectic and very hard to explain. I've had the chapter written but they needed typing up and posting and I didn't have time. I'm going to post the rest of the story now as i've kept you all waiting long enough. I'm sorry!!**

**Chapter 6 – Wish Upon a Star**

Despite her initial feelings concerning the finding of the Fountain of Youth, it was now – ironically – imperative that she find it. Soon.

With each passing hour Jack's fever worsened. Elizabeth had spent every minute, both day and night, at his bedside. She ignored the stinging of her tired eyes. She had not slept in thirty six hours. Every time Gibbs came to check on Jack he would try to steer her to her own bed but she adamantly refused. She knew that she couldn't leave him. If anything were to happen...

She knew that if she ever lost Jack she would also lose a part of herself, a part necessary to the functioning of her entire being. He had unknowingly held her heart in his hands for so long that she would never be able to recover were it to break: she just couldn't face the thought of him dying. That is why she needed to get him to the Fountain. If only she could get him to drink its water, to wash his wound in the healing stream...she had to believe it would save him – it was her only hope.

But what if she lost him before she could get him there? Thinking of Jack - dead - brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. She thought she had cried all that her exhausted body had left to give but she had, apparently, been wrong. She tried in vain to hold her tears back but the sobs tore through her like a sword through flesh. She struggled to breathe with the sheer weight of emotions once again being forced to the surface.

"I love you, Jack." She chocked out, leaning down to rest her cheek against his clammy skin. "You can not die, you hear me? I love you. You can not give up. Please, do not leave me!" She snatched her head back, desperately searching his face as she felt him stir. He did not open his eyes. Feeling her heart sink within her chest she stood up. She was running out of time and they had not yet reached land. If she did not find the Fountain...Jack would die.

Leaving the cabin for the first time in hours, she realised that it was evening. In contrast to the dark cabin, the sun was low in the sky, almost blinding her red, swollen eyes. Blinking at the bright light as her eyes adjusted, she headed to the helm in search of Mr Gibbs.

"Mr Gibbs." She attracted his attention as she neared him. Her voice sounded weak and scratchy even to her own ears.

"Aye, Miss 'Lizabeth." Gibbs' concerned look fell on her but she ignored it. They needed to concentrate on Jack, not her. She silently prayed that he had good news to tell her.

"How long until we reach our heading?"

"Just a few 'ours, I'd say." He looked at her forcefully, determination etched onto his brow. "Enough time fer ye t'get some sleep." He stepped up to her and gently took her elbow, steering her towards he cabin. Elizabeth was too weak to argue, clambering onto the bed as she reached it. She did not bother with the covers, instead lying down on top of them fully dressed, her sword resting on the table next to her.

"You will wake me as soon as we reach land?" she questioned, daring him to say 'no'. "Or if Jack's condition changes in any way?"

"Aye." He said as he walked back towards the door. She was asleep before he closed it behind him.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

It was dark by the time she awoke from her fitful sleep. She blinked quickly, not understanding why she had awoken so suddenly, when another knock at the door attracted her attention. She rushed to open it, her heart thumping as she prayed that Jack was still holding on.

"What has happened? How is he?" She had hardly opened the door as she questioned Gibbs. He had a solemn look on his face and she immediately feared the worst.

"He's not improvin'." He replied. "I've come t'let ye know that we're approachin' land. Should be there within the hour."

"Thank you." She sighed. She collected her sword before following him tiredly out onto the deck.

"Gather round." She shouted as loud as her strained voice would allow. It was still weak and raspy from her screaming and sobbing. Luckily, the crew closest heard her and the others followed their lead until the entire crew were standing in front of her.

"Mr Cotton," she turned to face him. "I need you to stay with the ship. These men will stay with you." She pointed at each in turn. "I trust I do not need to explain to you the importance of there being a ship here for us to return to?"

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" Cotton's parrot squawked from his shoulder. Elizabeth ignored the bird's interruption and turned back to face Gibbs.

"Mr Gibbs, you and the rest of the crew will come ashore with me." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "We will need a stretcher for Jack –"

"Miss 'Lizabeth, Jack can't be moved. It'll cause too much stress t' his body, he's too weak..." He trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud. Elizabeth understood exactly what the First Mate's next words were going to be. She knew that if the Fountain did not cure him, he would not make it back to the ship. She just wished that he would be strong enough to hold on until they got him there.

"Mr Gibbs, I understand that Jack is extremely weak but I fear that if we do not move him, we will run out of time before we truly have a chance to save him." She looked Gibbs directly in the eyes, pleading with her own. "Please. I know you do not understand what I am doing but please, help me save Jack?"

A look of resignation passed across the older man's face and his shoulders slumped. "Aye. I'll do what I can." He sighed before turning away to organise the launch of the two parties, pulling the ship to land.

As the crew secured the ship and Jack's stretcher, Elizabeth leant on the railing taking deep, calming breaths to try and steady herself. She looked up to the sky, quickly finding her mother's star. It shone brightly in the heavens.

"Please watch over him." She just hoped that Jack would not be finding his own star in the near future, not like this, not when she was so close to saving him. He had cheated death many times before and she willed that he would have enough left in him to do it again. It was her fault. If she had not distracted him he would have been fine. He just could not die.

She forced another sob to the back of her throat as she caught sight of Jack been carried out of his cabin on the make shift stretcher. She watched as the crew carefully lowered him to the beach, the hastiness of the pirates forgotten in their desire to look after their fair Captain. She could not believe that the same man who had been shamelessly flirting with her just days ago, who had broken into her bedroom to sweep her away with him – the same man who had offered her the world was now lying helplessly on a stretcher, being carried to a future that he might not live to see.

**AN:// You know what to do! Make me happy - press the review button now! :D**


	7. On the Wings of a Prayer

**The Brightest Star**

**Disclaimer - Come on people - it's all there in chapter 1!**

**AN:// As promised, the next chapter posted straight away. This is the final one, but there is an epilogue attached! :D**

**Chapter 7 – On the Wings of a Prayer**

They had been walking for hours, not daring to stop and rest. The night sky had given way to the morning sun which spilled out from beyond the horizon as it rose. As Elizabeth watched the darkness fade, she prayed that the next time her mother's star appeared, there would not be another soul to accompany it.

A bead of sweat rolled down her brow, dripping into her eyes but she ignored it, pushing forwards through the dense trees. Occasionally she tripped but she refused to slow her pace. At several points she had been caught by a passing branch but she wiped the blood from her face and continued.

Jack had started squirming, the fever pulsating throughout his body. With every pain induced groan he released, Elizabeth picked up the pace, shaking Jack's compass as she moved. She knew that her deepest desire was to save Jack, by finding the Fountain. She willed the compass to point her in the right direction. It was pointing directly ahead of her, giving her the strength to keep moving even as she heard Jack's shallow, uneven breathing piercing her.

A glimpse of sunlight glinted ahead of them and Elizabeth raced towards the clearing. She broke into a jog and heard the crew behind her trying to keep up whilst steadying their Captain. The trees grew thinner as she pressed forwards.

The Fountain of Youth was not magnificent. In fact, Elizabeth's hope fell when she first laid eyes on it. Surely the compass had brought her to the wrong place. She walked around it, glancing at the compass as she did so. Its needle stayed pinned to the small trickle of water which rose between three small rocks in the ground. She looked back at the crew who wondered why she had suddenly stopped for no apparent reason.

"Put the stretcher down next to me and leave." She did not want the crew around, watching her as if she were insane, waiting to see what would happen. They placed Jack at her feet and nodding in confusion, retreated back into the trees. Turning her full attention on Jack, she realised that his breathing was laboured. His pulse fluttered weakly against her fingertips as it threatened to cease altogether. She did not stop to think, her heart beating furiously inside her own chest as though it were trying to escape the heartache that Jack's death would bring.

Elizabeth tried desperately to scoop a handful of water from the Fountain. It trickled helplessly through her fingers, across the low surface of the rocks surrounding it. Hearing Jack's breathing fade behind her she did the only thing that she could think of. Leaning down to the water she quickly lapped it up into her mouth. She moved over to Jack, some of the water trickling down the back of her throat before she could stop it.

'_There is no turning back now.' _She thought as she bent over him. She laid her lips firmly on his parted mouth, letting the water run between them. She did not stop to think of the fact that she had technically just kissed the Pirate Captain as she turned back to the Fountain. She needed to clean his wound with the water. Taking a deep breath, she scooped up another mouthful of the liquid. She pulled his sweat-drenched shirt away from his chest, uncovering the padding in the same instance. She winced at the sight of the bloody, infected hole piercing him, trying not to think about it as she let the water flow from her mouth and into his wound.

There was nothing else she could do. Quiet tears leaked from her eyes as she heard his breathing start to steady. She took another mouthful of water and passed it between his awaiting lips. A lone tear dripped down onto his cheek as she moved to draw back from him.

Suddenly, Jack's arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a passionate embrace. As his arms tightened around her, their lips moving as one, Elizabeth felt as complete exhaustion flooded her body and she collapsed on top of his now healed chest. Tiredly, she lifted her head, looking into his bright eyes as moisture pooled in her own, threatening to overwhelm her.

"Don't cry, luv." He whispered against her skin as he gently cupped her face with his palm.

"I though – I thought I'd lost you." She managed to choke out, desperately trying to hold back a sob.

"Shh, Darlin'." He cooed. " 'M fine – 'm still here." His brought his lips to hers for another brief kiss. "You'll never lose me – 'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" At this, Elizabeth couldn't hold back her tears as they fell readily from her face.

"But, Jack, I _did_ almost lose you. A few minutes later and..." Thinking of what could have happened she laid her head in the crook of his shoulder and let herself go. She had been so close to losing him and he would have never known how she felt. She gathered her remaining courage.

"I love you, Jack." She whispered into his neck. It no longer mattered to her whether or not he returned her feelings; at least he would know the truth. She felt his body stiffen beneath her. _'Oh well,' _she thought. _'I can not take it back now.' _She rolled to his side, trying to sit up. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you..." He held her wrist gently to prevent her from moving away. He turned her to face him, his gaze unwavering.

"I love ye, Lizzie." Her breath caught in her throat, heart beating furiously against her ribcage. "I always 'av, luv." He did not have the chance to say another word. Her lips were once again on his, attacking, devouring, taking everything that she needed. He rolled her over so that he was on top of her, his right hand grazing her side as his left supported his weight.

His tongue thrust repeatedly into her mouth as his hand slid upwards to cup her breast through the thin shirt that she wore. His fingertips ghosted across her nipple, her back arching and a low moan sliding out from the back of her throat, unchecked in pure pleasure before being captured by his own mouth. Elizabeth felt a sudden loss as he pulled back. She sent him a look of confusion, her glazed eyes trying desperately to focus on him.

"Lizzie, luv." Still lying on top of her he took her hand in his, holding it between their bodies, grasping it as though it were a lifeline. "Marry me? I luv ye – marry me." Her heat skipped a beat as she looked up at his face, ready to burst from the pure joy now coursing through her. He was deadly serious, his eyes filled with love.

"I love you, too." She answered as she brought his lips down to hers once again. "Yes."

**AN:// You know the drill by now - Please review! :D**


	8. Epilogue A New Beginning

**The Brightest Star**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!!!**

**AN:// Alright, we've finally reached the end of this story! Yey! It's taken some time, but thanks to everyone who had stuck with it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 – Epilogue – A New Beginning**

Elizabeth sat at the desk in her cabin looking around at the small wooden space she had come to call 'home'. This would be the last time that she called this room hers.

Just three weeks after she had almost lost Jack, he had fully recovered, his wound just another scar to add to his ever growing list. They had stopped briefly in Shipwreck Cove to restock the ship and collect Captain Teague, Jack's father. Him and the crew had been preparing the ship for the past two days, making sure that everything was perfect.

Today was Elizabeth's wedding day. She still had trouble believing that in just a couple of hours she would be Mrs Jack Sparrow (Captain!). She stood up, putting the finishing touches to her outfit. Her dress was made of the finest silk and lace, an intricate gold pattern embroidered onto the ivory skirts and fitted bodice. The best thing about this dress, Elizabeth decided, was the fact that she could wear it without a restricting corset and it still accentuated her curves. She was placing a small tiara on her head as a knock sounded on the door. She opened it and peered through the gap, aware that Jack had been trying to catch a glimpse of her before she walked down the isle. However, Gibbs stood on the other side, a large smile on his face.

"It's time, Miss 'Lizabeth. Ye ready?"

"Lets go." She answered, the butterflies in her stomach once again fluttering. She opened the door fully and took Gibbs' offered arm. He would escort her down the deck and then take his place beside Jack as best man.

"Ye look beautiful." He said as they walked. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you." The crew were lined either side of the deck, standing as she appeared at the back of the crowd. She did not notice them, however. She only had eyes for Jack as their gazes locked. He was standing by the helm with his father, who was going to perform the ceremony. Jack looked dashing, his hair pulled back and tied with his bandanna, a clean white shirt and beige breeches adorned his body, accentuating every muscle. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes, wondering how he managed to both excite her and calm her butterflies, all with one look.

She loved him and as long as he was beside her, she could face anything that was thrown at them. She would spend an eternity by his side.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

The ceremony went off without any complications and the festivities were well under way. Teague and the rest of the crew were already drunk by the time Jack whisked her away from the dance floor and into their cabin, scooping her up into his arms as they crossed the threshold.

Elizabeth took a steadying breath. _'Their cabin.' _It should have felt strange for her to think that but it did not. It felt natural, perfect – as if everything had finally fallen into place the way it was meant to.

The only light in the room was cast by a few candles which were littered across several surfaces. She could see their reflection in Jack's dark eyes as she met his desire filled gaze. He led her to the bed before laying her gently down, him against her side as he held her close to his body. Now that she was there she could not imagine being anywhere else. She sighed as he cupped her face in his calloused but gentle palms.

"Are ye alright, luv?" He asked, his breath fluttering across her face sending a shiver throughout her body.

"We're married." Was all she could say. He let out a chuckle in response.

"Aye, Mrs Sparrow – that we are." He leaned down and kissed her soundly. She brought her hands up, cradling his head before allowing them to wander down his back, tracing his muscles through his shirt. They rippled under her touch, a deep groan passing from his lips as he pressed his body more firmly against hers. He rolled over, his hands bringing her with his until she was lying half on top of him. He brought his hands to the back of her dress, fingers fumbling with the tiny buttons that lay across her back. Not having much patience, his mind solely on her body, he quickly gave up and ripped the material in half.

"Jack!" She somewhat admonished, desire slurring her voice.

"What?" He pouted defensively. "It was too slow." With one fluid motions he slipped the dress from her body, dropping it in a pool on the floor and leaving her in a thin undergarment. Elizabeth gasped, her breathing coming out in shaky puffs as his hands pushed the garment from her shoulders his lips following their progress. He tugged it down her torso, exposing her breasts. She almost screamed as his tongue darted out, swirling around her nipple before taking it firmly in his mouth. She writhed in pleasure beneath him, her body pushing against his as he shifted his attentions to the other mound. His hand came up to cup the first, fingertips ghosting across the moist flesh as Elizabeth gasped, her back arching off the sheets, pressing herself desperately closer to him.

Lifting her hips, pressing them against his own, she felt his hard arousal trapped against her thigh. At his hiss of approval she rocked against the hard member, his breathing becoming erratic as his mouth continued its ministrations on her exposed flesh. Her own fingers slid under his shirt, riding across the bare flesh of his muscles. They tensed at her touch as she lifted the shirt over his head, momentarily breaking the contact between them. He rose to meet her mouth, sucking her bottom lip between his own as they battled for possession, her tongue coming out the meet his. His hands rose up between their bodies as he ripped off her undergarments. She was fully exposed to him, the humid cabin air hitting her most primitive areas.

Jack pulled away, his gaze travelling down her newly exposed flesh. Elizabeth felt self-conscious as she moved to cover herself but he gently captured her wrists, caressing the skin there.

"Yer beautiful, Darlin'. Exquisite. Never be ashamed of yerself, luv – ye never have t'hide yer body from me." He kissed her, pouring his own passion into her. Her nerves dwindled somewhat, overcome with blinding pleasure as his fingers found the spot she craved him to touch. She rocked against him, an intense, throbbing ache building at her core. He slid a finger into her moist depths, pushing her over the edge. Wave after wave of blinding, white-hot pleasure pulsated through her being as her body clamped down around his digit.

As her mind un-fogged from the haze that had enveloped her, Jack's hips lifted as he pulled his breeches down, exposing himself so that he was lying fully nude on top of her. Her inquisitive gaze swept across his body, scanning his tanned flesh and toned muscles. Her eyes followed the tempting trail of hair, finally reaching his thick shaft. They went wide with a sudden doubt as she tried to comprehend the enormity of him.

"Jack..." She trailed off, unable to form her thoughts. "I don't –" He silenced her with a tender kiss.

"Just relax, luv. It'll be a perfect fit." Elizabeth was not convinced. He was so big, how would it be possible? She trusted him completely, however.

"Relax." He repeated, trying to calm her as she looked into his eyes.

"Will it hurt?" She questioned fearfully.

"Oh, Darlin'. I can't say no 'cause I've heard the first time for a woman can sometimes be uncomfortable. I can, however, promise ye t'be slow and gentle. Just relax. Trust me."

"I trust you, Jack." He brushed a lock of hair from her sweaty forehead, positioning himself at her opening. Restraining himself, he gently entered her, stopping to hold her gaze as he met her barrier. He searched her eyes for confirmation and she inclined her head, letting him know she was ready. He took her lips in a tender kiss and, in one swift stroke, broke through her maidenhead, sheathing himself to the hilt – buried it her – completely possessed.

Elizabeth screwed her eyes shut against the pain. A lone tear rolled down her cheek but Jack kissed it away, patiently restraining himself from thrusting into her tight, wet heat. He waited for the pain to cease, her eyes opening with a slight nod of her head before he pulled back, all the way to the tip. Looking into her eyes he thrust into her once again. Her pain gave way to pure pleasure, her whole body vibrating beneath him as he found a particularly sensitive spot deep inside of her.

"Oh God – Jack – more!" She screamed as he increased the rhythm of his thrusts, her hips rocking in time with his as he plunged into her again and again. His breathing grew harsh in her ear, small grunts and moans of pleasure escaping from his chest, filling her ears, her senses and mingling in with her own ragged cries.

She felt the pleasure building, taking her higher than she had ever been. He reached down, rubbing his fingers against her swollen flesh and she screamed her release. The white flames consumed her entire being, filling her with a blinding ecstasy.

She heard Jack's low groan from the crook of her neck as her pulsating body pushed his to his release, milking him of his hot seed. He lay himself next to her, cradling her close to him as they both descended from their high. She looked up at him through exhausted, sated eyes.

"I love you." She whispered into his chest as a hazy sleep threatened to claim her.

"I love ye, too – Mrs Sparrow." And she knew he would...for eternity.

**AN:// And there it is - it's over. Go ahead and review!! :D**

**Thanks**

**Spellwrite**


End file.
